Winter's Vengeance
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Sequel to 'The Emerald in Ice'. Skye went from being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to something much more. In the time since she and Grant left Earth the two have grown into a formidable force. They both love living on Asgard but a war of epic proportions is coming to Earth and the lives of their former teammates will hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The sequel has finally arrived. Winter's Vengeance will be updated every two weeks on Wednesday nights. The first chapter is meant to sort of catch the reader up on what has happened since the end of The Emerald in Ice. If you haven't read that story you might be a little confused by some of the things that are happening. This story does not follow cannon at all. It leans heavily on the mythology surrounding Loki and borrows from some of the Marvel movie franchise. I will clearly mark any chapter that contains spoilers from a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Chill in the Wind<strong>

* * *

><p>Snow fell slowly from the sky and began to blanket the beautiful rainbow colored terrain. It was the signal of the changing of the seasons and it was welcomed readily by some and begrudgingly by others. The transition between fall and winter was more gradual now. The first signs of winter revealed themselves when the air became a little crisper and the sky adopted a darker hue. The icy winds whistled through the kingdom blowing the colorful leaves around carelessly and freeing them from the trees. Winter used to last but for a few weeks but now, it lingered for a full three months. As the season progressed, the weather turned frigid enough to chill even the Aesir.<p>

Skye watched the falling snow from her bedchambers feeling a contentment that seemed almost normal now. This was her role on Asgard, she was Goddess of the Seasons. She determined the beginning and ending of all four seasons. Skye also controlled the snow and the rain. Her powers were immense but they were no longer influenced by her emotions. She performed her duties diligently and with great deference. Her newfound control was thanks in large part to her seidr. She practiced frequently with Loki and Amora to hone her skills.

Some of the subjects weren't pleased with the longer winters but the new princess was generally well liked. She often made trips away from the palace to interact with the commoners. Skye felt more at home with them than she felt within the glided walls of the palace. She was also incredibly generous. At the beginning of each new season, Skye hosted a festival to celebrate the transition and to endear the people to her father, the crown prince.

Thor willingly abdicated his birthright to the throne in favor of staying on Earth with Jane Foster. When Odin finally stepped down or died the throne would pass to Loki. Skye couldn't have been more happy for her father. He was born to be king and one day he would be. Loki often reminded the young princess that one day she too would ascend the throne and rule Asgard.

Skye would be the first female to rule because there was no other heir. Amora and Loki had no interest in procreating. They had Skye and she was more than enough in their estimation. Odin was slowly acclimating to the idea of a woman on the throne. He monitored her development closely. It was amazing how much her life had changed since the faithful day she encountered S.H.I.E.L.D. for the first time. She had a family, a legacy, and one day a throne.

However, all of that was centuries in the future. For now, she was a benevolent goddess, a dedicated wife, and a loving mother. Those roles appeased her far more than a hypothetical throne in some unfolding future.

She also played the part of foreign dignitary. Odin insisted that Loki try to make some sort of recompense with Jotunheim. The Jötunns were struggling in the aftermath of the destruction the crown prince caused there. Loki was resistant but Amora and Skye appealed upon his better nature. It was a slow process but they were making progress.

Grant and Skye married a few months after moving to Asgard. There was pressure from Odin because it was undignified for the princess to have a child out of wedlock. They were both nervous about rushing into marriage. Everything about their relationship had been out of the rightful order. However, the Allfather informed them that he knew Frigga for only days before they were married at Bor's behest. A long courtship did not guarantee a successful union. It was dedication and a willingness to sacrifice that gave longevity to any union.

The wedding was a lavish weeklong celebration of the couple's nuptials and Grant's ascension to the Aesir. Odin explained immortality was necessary for the young man to remain on Asgard with Skye. Idunn provided a golden apple at the Aesir ceremony and Grant was named God of Vengeance. The irony of his new domain was not lost on him. Odin made a point of instructing him to learn from his past mistakes when wielding his new powers.

Skye was not surprised that Grant took to his role among the Aesir easily. He was born to lead despite his tumultuous beginnings or perhaps it was because of them. In any case, he trained with the Warriors 3 relentlessly and worked with Amora to harness his seidr. It did not come to him naturally, as it did for Skye, but he was progressing admirably to have been born mortal. However, there was no doubt that battle was where Grant's true talents lay.

Skye and Grant enjoyed their roles as members of the royal family and members of the Aesir. However, they enjoyed being parents far more. It had been a little over two and half years since they learned of her pregnancy. In that time, she had given birth to a son, Maximilian Erik Grantson who was rapidly approaching his third birthday. He was a precocious toddler with curly jet-black hair and soulful brown eyes. Max often preferred his Jötunn form much to the chagrin of some palace guards. However, Loki made a point of walking the halls with his grandson in his Jötunn form as a silent invitation to say something improper. Skye knew her son would never feel the sting of exclusion if Loki had any say in the matter.

Grant and Skye treasured every moment with their son as he began to navigate the world around him. Max was smart, intuitive, bold, and adorable. His grandparents and the Allfather also spoiled him rotten. The spoiling only worsened on trips to Earth. Coulson, May, Fitz, and Simmons lavished the little boy with as many gifts as Skye and Grant could hope to transport back to Asgard.

However, now there was a second child to spoil. Skye had given birth to a little girl, Kari Jemma Grantdottir. Their precious daughter was only a few months old but she had already stolen the show. Amora and the ladies of the court fawned over Kari whenever they got the chance. Even the Allfather seemed smitten with his great-granddaughter, even if he was loathed to show it outside the privacy of the family's private quarters.

Kari's naming ceremony was set to take place in a few days. Skye still didn't care for large celebrations where she would be the center of attention. However, Odin had given his permission for her former teammates to attend the ceremony. Skye was always grateful for the opportunity to see them. She and Grant didn't get to visit Earth as much as they would like. They both had responsibilities on Asgard that required their presence. They tried to visit Earth one weekend a month, but often other things got in the way.

However, none of that would matter because in just a few days the entire team would visit Asgard for an entire week to celebrate Kari's naming ceremony.

She looked down at her little girl's sweet face and smiled. Kari was in her Jötunn form as she rested in Skye's arms. Much like her older brother the infant preferred her Jötunn form when she was sleeping. Skye always shifted to make her daughter feel more at ease. Skye admired the sigils on Kari's face and thought about how similar they were to the sigils on her own face. The little girl had a head full of inky black hair and light brown eyes that more resembled those of her father.

Grant walked into the room wearing a loose fitting turquoise colored tunic and a pair of fitted black trousers. A thin sheen of sweat covered his entire body and he looked a bit bruised. He kissed Skye's cheek and felt his lips tingle as they brushed against her icy cheek. Grant was used to the sensation now and quite enjoyed it.

Skye asked, "Did you have a good time sparring with Sif?"

"Yes, it was actually pretty great." Grant sat in a nearby chair and used a towel to wipe away the sweat. He stopped to think about her question as he drank from a jug of water. He asked, "How did you know I was sparring with Sif?"

"You've got bruises. Sif is the only one that ever gets the best of you. She's the best of the Warriors 3. Even my father begrudgingly admits Sif is the best. What were the two of you working on today?"

Grant smirked knowing that Skye got a kick out of the fact that Sif could still bring him to his knees. He didn't spar with Skye often but he could still easily best his lovely wife. "Well, today I decided to teach her Sambo. It is a Russian martial art. She doesn't know Sambo but she has a lot of great counter moves." He looked around the room asked, "Where is Max?"

Normally, their son would be a few feet away playing with one of his many toys under his mother's watchful eye.

"My dad came to get him at lunchtime. You know he has been slowly teaching him magic. I think they are in the library with my mother. After Dad taught Max how to turn people's clothes green Mom thought it would be a good idea to sit in with them. Although, seeing Odin's robe turn green in the middle of a proclamation was hilarious."

Grant said, "Odin was certain Loki was responsible until he heard Max's giggles."

In two years time Grant was no longer suspicious of Loki. The two men weren't close but they had a mutual respect and shared a common desire to keep their family safe. Occasionally, Loki worked with Grant to teach him how to use his seidr in battle. He found himself impressed with the older man's abilities. Loki was an exceptional fighter even without his magic but he was awe inspiring with it. However, he most liked the prince's relationship with Max and Kari. Loki loved his grandchildren and spent time with them every day. Grant and Skye both grew up feeling unloved and it was comforting to know their children would never suffer the same fate.

He said, "I am sure Max is having a great time. Was Kari cranky?" Grant knew his wife often shifted into her Jötunn form to soothe their daughter. It was something they had learned when Max was a baby.

Skye said, "She was a little cranky but I just felt like shifting. The Jötunn in me always craves freedom when I make it snow."

Grant looked out of the window and said, "I hadn't paid any attention. We should take Max outside before dinner so he can enjoy the first snowfall."

She nodded. "Max will like that. I am sure he will be thrilled with all the snow. I think I would like to take Kari out as well. This will be her first snow."

"I am sure she will like it as much as Max did his first time."

"I saw the healers this afternoon."

Concern filled his dark eyes. "If you weren't feeling well why didn't you send for me, Skye?"

"Oh, it was nothing like that. I'm not sick. It was just a check-up. They thought we should know that I am fertile once again and should take the proper precaution if we wouldn't like to get pregnant again."

Grant frowned and asked, "So soon? It was nearly six months before you were fertile after Max was born."

Skye said, "It is a Jötunn thing. Apparently, this age frame is the time when Jötunn women are their most fertile and produce the most offspring."

He asked, "How long does it last?"

She giggled and said, "This extreme period of fertility last for about 200 years after that it tapers off a bit."

Grant's jaw dropped in shock.

Skye laughed and said, "I am positive that is what my face looked like when she told me. There aren't as many female Jötunns so high levels of fertility are needed to maintain the population. It is sort of built into our biology. I talked to my mother and she offered to prepare a potion to help with that. I told her that I'd talk to you first. Personally, I think it would be better to wait a few years before having more children."

He said, "I agree. There is no rush to have more children. We have time but I will want more children at some point."

"I feel the same way, Grant."

"Are you ready for Kari's naming ceremony?" asked Grant.

Skye said, "The planning is tedious but I will be happy to see the team. I miss them. I wish we could spend more time on Earth."

"Well, we have a home there. We could spend more time there but I don't think Loki or Odin would be pleased with that."

"I know. They don't understand how I could miss it but I grew up there. I am from Earth even if I am not human. I miss the team more than anything else. Jemma keeps complaining that Max is growing too fast. Seeing them once a month isn't enough."

Grant nodded. "You need to talk to Mom and get her on your side. She's the only one that can exert any pressure on Loki."

Whereas his relationship with Loki was respectful but distant, Amora had all but adopted him after he married Skye. She insisted he call her mom and secretly he liked it.

Skye studied his face and shook her head. "You don't want to spend more time on Earth…"

He considered his answer carefully. "I want my wife to be happy and if that means being there then that is what we will do, Skye."

"But you don't want to. You honestly don't miss it at all?"

Grant scrubbed at his bearded face and said, "I was a double agent the entire time I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I have a lot of regrets there. My time on Earth wasn't all that enjoyable. I have been happy here. I don't see a reason to go back there but I will always support you, Skye."

She laughed softly. "I am so selfish. It was my decision to come here and now I am wavering and expecting you just to follow me again. I'm not being very fair to you."

"Don't worry about me…"

"It's my job to worry about you. You are my husband. I have to consider your feelings as well. I would never force you to go back to Earth if you feel so strongly against it. I think I just feel homesick because we didn't get to visit this month. I can't believe my father even invited us to go with him. I don't regret accompanying him but…"

The trip had been planned for weeks. However, Loki's suggestion that Skye and Grant accompany Amora and him was last minute. The Warriors 3 and several soldiers tagged along to ensure the royal family's safety. The meeting culminated in Loki's younger brother, Helblindi, agreeing to accept Loki and Asgard's help restoring Jotunheim. The two sons of Laufey had been in talks for nearly a year because Helblindi didn't trust Loki.

Grant stood and walked over to Skye's chair. He kneeled in front of her and said, "We will find a happy medium. You are right I have no desire to move back on any permanent basis but we could always go there on holiday. You have already hosted the Winter Festival and after Kari's naming ceremony, your duties to the court are done for a few months. We could go for a month and cure some of that homesickness."

Skye's red eyes brightened and she asked, "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "I am positive. Besides, if I'm not mistaken the Super Bowl should be coming up. I can catch a few weeks of the playoffs and the big game while we're there."

She playfully poked his chest. "The Super Bowl is the only upside for visiting Earth?"

Grant shrugged. "I miss American Football. I don't even know how my fantasy team is doing. We need some astral projection Wi-Fi around here."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Don't let my father hear you say that. He will go on a tirade about how you are too dumb to understand how astral projection works."

"I know how it works. I just like pissing him off."

Loki cleared his throat. "Reprobate…" He was standing in the doorway holding Max's hand.

The little boy released his grandfather's hand and raced over to his father with his arms up.

Grant got onto his feet and picked Max up for a cuddle. He smirked at Loki. "Madman."

The older man's lips curved into a smirk. "Tis a fair cop."

Skye grinned. "I love when you break out the Monty Python. I knew you would like it."

Loki said, "That portable contraption you brought here has its uses."

"Where's Mom?" asked Skye.

"Your mother has gone to visit Lorelei," he replied with disdain.

The young woman's eyes widened. Amora never visited Lorelei in her cell. "Are they speaking again?"

Grant snorted at Skye's word choice. Lorelei didn't have the ability to speak. She was wearing a sound-cancelling collar and Amora had used her powerful seidr to remove her sister's voice. Lorelei would never speak again. Odin's punishment had been to remove her ability to use seidr. Her two most prized possessions had been ripped from her.

Loki said, "Not as such. Lorelei has fallen ill. Amora and the healers are going to assess her health. Such care is only being taken for your benefit. Lorelei is lucky to be alive. There is no punishment great enough to remunerate us for 24 years without our child."

Skye's eyes softened as she looked down at Kari tucked safely in the crook of her arm. She understood their anger. Skye said, "She spared my life, Dad. Lorelei showed me mercy and it is only right that I show her the same."

Loki gritted his teeth but decided it was best to drop the subject. Skye wasn't going to change his mind and he wasn't going to be able to change hers. He looked at Max. "Maximilian, show your parents what you made today."

Max's brown eyes lit up and he clapped his little hands excitedly. Out of nowhere, an orb of light appeared and hovered in front of Max. He grinned at his father. "Ball!"

Grant laughed and said, "Yes, that is a ball." He looked at Loki. "Max made that all by himself?"

"I don't know what it is but he seems to think it is a ball. It's a ball of light but he had a fun time throwing it around."

Skye giggled softly and said, "That's great, Max! Good job."

"Play?"

Grant chuckled and placed Max onto his feet. "Yes, you can go play with your ball. Have fun."

Max ran off to his toy chest and the orb of light following him.

Loki asked, "Will you be taking supper with your mother and me tonight?"

Skye nodded. "We'll be there, Dad."

He kissed her cheek and smiled at Kari. "Then I will see you all then."

* * *

><p><strong>2. Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>The days leading up to the naming ceremony melded together into an indistinguishable blur. The herculean task of preparing for the naming ceremony thoroughly occupied every second of Skye and Grant's days. There was time for little else for the young couple. The palace was always alive with activity but it felt more pronounced ahead of an official event.<p>

Odin decreed the full court should be present for Kari's naming ceremony. However, all Asgardians would attend the celebration afterwards and take part in the holiday that followed. It wasn't every day that a child was born to Asgard's ruling family. In truth, this was only the fourth such introduction of Odin's long and prosperous reign.

She smiled thinking of the painstaking effort taken to decide Kari's name. During her first pregnancy, Loki and Amora impressed upon them the seriousness of a name because that was the child's legacy. Apple or Rocket wouldn't be appropriate. Kari's first and middle names meant pure jewel. In the few months since her birth, the infant seemed to embody that very notion.

Skye walked outside enjoying the crisp wind that whipped past her. A thin layer of snow covered the ground but it was sure to melt soon. The heavier snowfall would come later in the season and certainly long after Kari's naming ceremony. She leisurely strolled through the palace's garden. It was her favorite place in all of Asgard. It was strange but she always sensed a warm presence there. The Allfather said he was certain it was some of Frigga's seidr left behind. She stopped walking hearing familiar laughter in the distance.

Skye smiled as she rounded a corner and saw Max playing in the snow with Amora watching over him. The wind blew Max's curly mane around and his light blue skin glistened in the bright afternoon sun.

Max waved happily at his mother but refused to abandon his merriment. He was gleefully chasing the orb of light he created days ago. Skye still thought Loki might be responsible for her son's dearest companion.

"Where's Dad?"

The older woman smiled mischievously. "Loki is meeting with Odin to finish the more tedious details of the naming ceremony. The Allfather believed he should enjoy all the benefits of being king, including the diplomatic ones. They have invited Helblindi to the ceremony as a show of good will."

Skye laughed. "I would think you would be there to keep them being civil to each other."

Amora sorely missed Frigga. She was the only one capable of negotiating peace between the two immovable objects. Amora was a poor substitute but it was better than letting the two of them castigate each other on a regular basis. She was not looking forward to Thor's return to Asgard. He only made them worse.

"They were working themselves into a right state. I preferred to spend my afternoon with my grandson. I cannot always be there to soften their rough edges. Perhaps they will learn some restraint if I allow Loki and Odin to cut themselves to ribbons every once in awhile. If I am to play peacemaker every time there is a row brewing I would have precious little time for anything else." Amora patted the space next to her on the stone bench. "Come sit with me. I understand there is much for us to discuss."

Skye laughed quietly knowing that to be true. Odin and Loki rarely agreed on anything. Skye was of the belief that both men liked to be contrary for the sake of being contrary. It was interesting to her to see Grant and Loki developing a similar relationship. She sat next to Amora on the bench. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Grant had a quiet word with me last night. I understand that the two of you would like to spend some time on Midgard with the children. The Allfather and Loki will not be happy." Amora laughed gleefully. "For once they will have something to agree on. That will be a day for the ages. I might even have a portrait commissioned to commemorate the auspicious occasion."

Skye was relieved that Grant took the initiative to talk to Amora. She hadn't found the nerve. It was unlikely her parents would be happy with her decision to spend time on Earth. They were incredibly transparent about their desire for Skye's family to remain with them. She couldn't blame them. "You aren't angry?"

Amora shook her head. "Don't be absurd. I do not share Loki's contempt for Midgard. I have always found it to be a quite pleasant retreat. We are your family but Midgard is your home. I will make Loki understand that. How long will you stay?"

She smiled softly and squeezed Amora's hand. She could see the trepidation on her mother's face. "We will only stay for a month at the most. I promise we'll come back."

Amora kissed her cheek. "I know, love. Your heart may be on Midgard but your duty is here. You would never abandon Asgard or your people no matter how much you might desire it."

The young woman nodded resolutely. Skye would never abandon her responsibilities or her family for that matter. They all meant far too much to her. She grew up having no one but now she had a family and an entire kingdom. However, that didn't stop her from missing the team. They were her family, too.

"I might not go at all. Grant doesn't really want to go back. I don't think he even likes the weekend visits we do. I guess I just didn't realize that until now or maybe I did and I was just too selfish to ask him for the truth."

Skye was incredibly perceptive. It was unlikely that she would have accidentally missed such an important cue from her own husband. It was so easy to ignore the warning signs since Grant seemed perfectly content with acqueising to his wife's whims. However, that hardly seemed the basis for a good marriage. One partner shouldn't relinquish all of their desires for the other.

Amora said, "Grant would do anything for you. However, you are right in thinking he doesn't enjoy your weekend visits, he dreads them because of what is still hanging over his head. There will come a time when Coulson learns of his betrayal. You have a future with those people, he does not."

Skye's eyes widened. "I would never tell A.C. about Grant working for Hydra."

Amora smiled sadly at her daughter. Loki would be disappointed at this uncharacteristic shortsightedness on her part. There was little doubt that John Garrett would expose Grant as a former operative just out of spite when it all came tumbling down.

Director Fury and Agent Coulson had spent the last two years secretly investigating their own agency. They both decided it would be foolhardy to expose the shadow organization without knowing how deeply it was woven into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s structure. They wanted to be able to root out everyone. However, as their investigation progressed from weeks to months and then years they realized the entire agency was compromised. There were operatives embedded at every level.

Skye saw her mother's sad smile. She shook her head. "Agent Garrett will not be a problem. I promise."

The older woman studied Skye's face with interest. She knew that look well. Loki often got the same look when he was feeling particularly proud of himself. Amora asked, "What have you done?"

She shrugged. "He was a threat to my family. I couldn't just let him continue to walk around with so much damaging information about Grant in his head. What sort of wife would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

A smirk flickered across her lips. "What have you done?"

Skye's eyes searched the snowy terrain for Max. The little boy had gone quiet and that was always a cause for concern. He loved to explore but that often meant having the tendency to wander off. She relaxed seeing him studying some poor creature. Skye was certain whatever it was would be in a jar within the hour and tucked safely in Max's room.

The younger woman returned her gaze to Amora. "I had Dad's help mixing up a little potion that causes amnesia. I asked Heimdall to locate John Garrett and then I sent Vali off on a little trip. Heimdall tells me John roams around not knowing who he really is. He's started a new life for himself in Berlin from what I understand."

Amora's eyebrow rose. She was certain Loki didn't know Skye's intentions when he helped her craft that potion. However, Vali going to Midgard without Loki's knowledge was unlikely. She would need to have a quiet word with her dear husband. He never kept secrets from her. "Why haven't you said anything to Grant? He is worrying unnecessarily."

Skye chewed at her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders.

Her mother tsked in disapproval. "Come now."

"I was worried that he wouldn't approve. I know that somewhere inside he still cares for John. Whether he will admit it or not the man is the closest thing he had to a father. He was an abusive father but a father all the same. I thought he wouldn't be happy that I took the man's memories and pushed him out to sea like an abandoned dinghy."

Amora said, "Well, I suppose that I see your point now, but you still need to tell him. Secrets in a marriage are untenable. They have an ugly way of popping out when you would least like them to do so. Although, I wish you would have come to me for help on the potion. I could have shown you how to excise only his memories of Grant."

Skye's eyes went flinty and she shook her head.

It was as if a bolt of lightning struck Amora. Her lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Oh, dear. You are every bit of your father, aren't you? I could have sworn the Allfather made Grant the God of Vengeance."

Skye said, "I don't look at it as vengeance. Vengeance would have been taking his life. I just restored the balance to his seasons. John had been living years of summer. I just decided to bring winter."

Amora was about to speak when Max came barreling toward them with his chubby little hands clutched together.

Max squealed in excitement as he came to a stop in front of Skye. "Look!" He shoved his hands at her and then revealed the curious little bug he had captured.

Skye laughed softly and scooped her son up into her lap. "Have you found another little friend?"

Max nodded. "Mine…"

Amora chuckled and opened her hand. A jar appeared and she held it down for Max to place the insect inside. "If the prince would like a new pet then he shall have one."

"I think we should just get him a dog and maybe he'll stop finding new pets in the garden. The shelves in his room are filled with his little friends." Skye cleaned Max's hands off.

"You could always ask Loki to make him something special. It has been years since he made Fenrir but I am sure he could be inclined to do it again for Max," said Amora. She fastened a perforated lid on the jar and handed it over to her eager grandson.

Max clutched the jar to his chest and then leaned back against Skye languidly. His thumb found his mouth as he closed his eyes.

Skye smiled. "I think I will ask Grant about that. It might not be a bad idea. In the meantime, I am going to go lay Max down for his nap."

"I will see you at dinner, sweetheart. I'll have a talk to your father about your holiday on Midgard so be prepared."

The younger winced slightly but quickly nodded. "Thank you for talking to him for me."

"What are mothers for?"

Skye hugged her mother. "So much…"She got ready to walk away but stopped. "Dad mentioned that you went to see Lorelei because she was sick. How is she?"

Amora smiled after the hug but the expression soon faded when Skye inquired about Lorelei's health. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Lorelei isn't physically ill. It appears her sanity is what has weakened. The healers are monitoring her health."

"I would like to see her."

"No, your father will not allow it and nor will I. Lorelei is not to be trusted even in her frail state."

Skye said, "She is my aunt."

Amora said, "She is your kidnapper and nothing more. Loki would have parted her head from her body were it not for you interceding on her behalf. Leave her alone before he changes his mind."

The younger woman stood up holding her son. She said, "She is your sister."

"She is a sister that tried to kill me and ripped you away from me. I don't want to see her dead but I would not personally shed a tear if she ceased to exist. Believe me when I say this…what you feel for John Garrett is but a tenth of what you would feel if your own flesh and blood took Kari from you for 24 years. She took you from me and left you to a life among mortals that mistreated you. You did not have a happy life with a family. You were bounced around like luggage on a conveyor belt. I will never forgive Lorelei for as long as there is breath in my body."

Skye nodded in understanding. She could see the pain shining through as her mother spoke. They could never make up for the time already lost. They would never have all the firsts that parents cherish. They lost Skye as an infant and found her as a fully formed adult.

Skye hated the sadness on her mother's face. She hugged her again. "I love you. You're the best mother I could have hoped for."

Amora joked, "I don't know if I can believe you. You say the same of Loki."

Loki walked out into the garden. "Are you speaking ill of me to my only child?"

Amora shrugged and flashed a smile. "It's nothing that she does not already know, my love. You are impossible."

He stopped in front of Amora and kissed her. "And you married a sociopath because you are one."

"I do miss mayhem and destruction. There is nothing to rebel against when you are married to the crown prince. Your success has ruined all my fun. I am relegated to being a boring lady of the court."

Loki's eyebrow rose and he smirked mischievously. "You could never boring, Amora. At any length there is always mischief available if only you look for it."

Skye laughed softly. "It's weird when you guys flirt in front of me. I'd like for you to know that."

Loki chortled. "I assure you it is no more uncomfortable than your mother preparing a potion to prevent pregnancy for you."

She giggled. "Point taken. I see you are in one piece. I take it your meeting with Grandfather was a success."

He sighed dramatically. "There are times when I wish he never awakened from his last Odinsleep."

Skye said, "Don't say that."

Amora laughed. "Why are you here now? You cannot be finished with your planning."

Loki smiled. "Our planning has been postponed because the great oaf and his party have arrived early."

Skye's smile brightened. "Uncle Thor is here? Did he bring my team?"

He waved her off dismissively. "Yes, he brought Son of Coul and the other ragamuffins. Go on. I know you want to see them."

Amora laughed softly. "Perhaps you should hand Max over to me before you dash off to greet them."

Skye looked down at her sleeping son and passed him over to Amora. "Thank you."

Loki watched as Skye ran full speed towards the palace. "Did you tell Skye that we will be accompanying her family on their holiday to Midgard?"

Amora laughed softly. "No…"

He chuckled in amusement and pressed a kiss to her temple. "And you say there is no mischief to be had…"


	2. Chapter 2

**3. Of Light and Ice**

* * *

><p>Phil Coulson was trying his best to remain positive for the sake of his team. He wanted Fitz and Simmons to enjoy themselves during little Kari's naming ceremony. After all, Skye and Grant had been gracious enough to bestow the title of Midgard godparents onto them. It was a formality and a useless title considering the couple would outlive the scientists by several centuries but it was the thought that counted most.<p>

However, Hydra's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. was a problem that was always gnawing at his consciousness. The machinations of the shadow organization were always playing on a loop in the back of his mind. The more they learned of Hydra the more bleak the outlook for his agency became. The previous week Director Fury alerted Phil to the possibility of Hydra learning of their off book investigation.

The men had tried to allow Hydra's operations to continue as business as usual while they compiled a list of double agents within their ranks. However, there were a handful of missions where the chance of human casualties was too high for them to justify inaction. Director Fury tried valiantly to thwart those operations as seamlessly and benignly as possible as to not arouse suspicion. However, a shadow organization didn't thrive for more than 60 years without being clever.

In this month alone, chatter among known Hydra operatives reached a fevered pitch as if something big was on the horizon. Phil was reluctant to leave Earth when S.H.I.E.L.D. was on the brink of a civil war but Director Fury assured him that the Avengers, save for Thor, would be able to assist him if anything should happen in his absence.

Melinda May discreetly elbowed Phil to snap him into focus. Odin had been graciously welcoming him to Asgard for the last five minutes and she was certain Coulson hadn't heard a word of it. She didn't think ignoring their reluctant host was the way to begin a weeklong stay in a different realm. It was no secret that Odin wasn't exactly fond of the pull Midgard and S.H.I.E.L.D. had over his eldest son and granddaughter.

When Thor formally abdicated his birthright as the crown prince, it was not just for the love of the beautiful astrophysicist Jane Foster. He also pledged his fealty to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission of protecting Midgard from the other realms.

According to Thor, the humans were one of the least developed races when it came to travel between realms and technology. However, they were entering a golden age where their technology was finally becoming strong enough to reach out beyond the boundaries of their tiny planet and universe. The innovation was an amazing development but came with a host of dangers. Up until now, the other realms paid little attention to Midgard and its human occupants.

Jane Foster had likened it to the cultural anthropologic view of leaving isolated tribes of the Amazon alone to preserve their culture. Interaction with foreign elements would forever change it because of knowledge from outside their world. Well, Thor and Loki making their presence known on Midgard was that moment of first contact and the humans subsequent poking at the fabric of space, time, and the other realms was garnering them a lot of attention. The Chiaturi would not be the last alien force that decided to drop in.

Phil smiled graciously when Odin finished speaking. He hadn't heard even a third of what the man said to him. He was incredibly glad that Melinda had seen fit to pull him out of his thoughts. She had to do that a lot lately.

He said, "On behalf of my team I would like to thank you for your generous invitation. We are incredibly grateful to be included in such a happy occasion for Grant and Skye. As a token of our appreciation please accept this hand carved chess set. I understand from Grant that you are quite the accomplished player."

Odin's eye flicked to his servant and silently bade the young man to retrieve the gift. "Son of Coul, such a gift was not necessary. I am in your debt for your role in reuniting my granddaughter with our family. If there is ever a time you are in need of assistance on any matter you need only to beseech Heimdall and he will alert me to your need."

Phil handed the hand carved chess set to the young guard and nodded appreciatively. "That is very generous of you."

Skye rushed into the room holding onto the sides of an elegant turquoise and silver gown that shimmered whenever the light hit it. She grinned in excitement seeing her team and her uncle standing before Odin. She bowed in deference to her grandfather and then rushed forward.

Thor grinned just as broadly and swept his little niece off her feet. "You are prettier every time I see you. You no doubt get that trait from the Enchantress. Are you well, niece?"

She giggled quietly feeling as though she was a little girl the way Thor picked her up with incredible ease. She hugged his neck and nodded. "I am much better now that you are here and you have brought my friends! Thank you."

The God of Thunder smiled jovially and placed the young woman back onto her feet. "It is my great-niece's naming ceremony…I would not miss it for all of the ale on Asgard. Skye, you've met Lady Jane but this is her friend Lady Darcy Lewis."

Skye gave a polite hug to her aunt. She didn't really know Jane well because Thor rarely brought her when he visited. She was a busy woman that couldn't just swan off to another realm whenever Thor felt a little homesick.

Afterward she smiled at Darcy and shook the woman's hand. "Hi, Darcy. It is very nice to meet you. My uncle has told me about you and your taser. What I wouldn't give to have seen you best the God of Thunder with electricity. It is a wonderful irony that cannot be ignored. Welcome to Asgard."

Darcy returned the smile and tried not to be in absolute awe of the palace or the incredible beauty of Skye. The young woman's brown eyes shined brightly and her long chocolate brown hair hung down her back in soft ringlets. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Skye giggled softly. "There is no need to be so formal with me, Darcy. You can just call me Skye. I prefer to just be called Skye even if it does irritate the Allfather to no end."

Odin grunted his disapproval but didn't say anything. He did wish that Skye took more pride in her title as princess. However, her giving spirit reminded him very much of his wife Frigga.

Skye turned around and was instantly enveloped in a hug by Phil. She giggled and squeezed him back. "Aww, I've missed you too, A.C."

He chuckled quietly and took a step back.

She grinned. "Hi May!"

Phil still struggled with Skye's decision to stay on Asgard. He had no right to feel heartbroken but he did. Skye felt very much like the daughter he would never have and Loki of all people supplanted his role in her life. It was some sort of cruel irony or perhaps karma for lying to her from the very beginning. "We missed you last month. However, we did get word that you wouldn't be able to visit."

She said, "I am glad that Heimdall got the message to you. I am sorry that we couldn't make it but duty called. The work of a princess is never really done, but none of that matters because all of you are here now!"

When Melinda finally let Skye go, she rushed over to Jemma and squeezed the young woman within an inch of her life. She then hugged Fitz as well. "I'm glad you're both here!"

Simmons asked, "Where are my niece and nephew?"

Skye smiled. "I am afraid they are both asleep, but they should be awake in a few hours. You can spend some time with them before dinner. In the meantime, I made sure your rooms were prepared a few days ago." Skye glanced at one of the servants and asked, "Have their bags already been taken to their rooms?"

The young man nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, Princess Skye."

Skye smiled brightly. "Good! All of you should go and get settled. I know that a trip on the Bifrost can be exhausting for mortals."

Simmons frowned and then asked, "But we will see you before dinner, right?"

She nodded. "Of course you will see me before dinner. I will come and find you the moment Max and Kari have woken up from their naps."

Jemma said, "Okay."

Skye nodded to the servants indicating that their guests should be escorted to their rooms.

The young men took her cue and asked the party to follow them.

Thor kissed Jane's cheek. "You go ahead. I'll be along soon."

Jane looked at him skeptically but nodded and followed the rest of the group out of the throne room.

Skye looked to her uncle with curiosity shining in her dark eyes. "Why are you early? What's wrong?"

Thor said, "I have brought Lady Darcy here to seek help from our healers."

Odin looked upon his eldest son with interest. "Is she ill? I saw her just now and Lady Darcy appears to be in the pink of health."

"Aye, she is well now but it was not so just a fortnight ago. She fell ill without cause and clung to life for days before Son of Coul cured her with some magic elixir. Lady Jane and Dr. Banner have tested her since then and cannot find an explanation for the illness. However, I believe I know the cause."

Odin waved his hand dismissively. "Speak plainly so that I may understand what you seek from our healers."

Thor wished Loki was here to speak for him. He didn't have his brother's silver tongue and sometimes managed to make a fool of himself in front of Odin. However, he preserved if only for his beloved wife and dear friend. "Lady Darcy became ill while on a mission to retrieve a meteorite that crashed in the desert. Her illness set upon her quickly and rendered her unconscious. Dr. Banner studied the meteorite and found that it was mostly iron."

Skye gasped quietly. She was still learning about the beings in different realms. However, she had a crash course of the elves of Alfheim when the royal family attended Loki and Amora's wedding. Skye asked, "Is Darcy an elf?"

He replied, "Lady Darcy does not know anything about her heritage. She was adopted as a youngling."

Skye looked at Odin imploringly. "Please, Grandfather. I understand how terrifying it can be to realize that you are not mortal. When my seidr first appeared, I was scared and alone. I didn't understand what was happening to me."

Thor shifted his gaze back to his father. "The alternative would be to take her to Alfheim to seek answers."

The young princess had to stifle a smile. Loki might consider Thor to be a dim-witted oaf but he could be manipulative when it suited him.

Odin didn't like the mortals using their healers. There was so much the mortals didn't know or understand. He was wary of giving them too much knowledge too quickly. However, if the young mortal was an elf she would need to know. Moreover, he couldn't allow Thor to journey Alfheim because he refused to help a lost elf. "Lady Darcy may make full use of our healers when it is most convenient.

Thor bowed his head to hide his smirk. "Thank you, Father."

Skye linked arms with her uncle as they left the room. "We should go find my dad. You know how much he loves when you visit."

Thor laughed boisterously. Skye definitely inherited Loki's affinity for lies and mischief. There was a time when Loki's misdeeds were mostly harmless pranks.

Skye searched the suddenly serious expression on Thor's face. "He misses you very much. He is just too stubborn to say so."

He forced a cheerful smile for her benefit. "I miss him every day. I have missed him since the day he fell from the Bifrost."

"I don't pretend to know Dad better than you. I think I just know him in a different way. He allows me to see the real him. It is hard being second best. Even now, he is the crown prince but if ever you were to change your mind the Allfather would throw my father over like a sack of dirty clothes. He lives with that even now. Trust that his bitterness is not with you but with Grandfather. You are just an easier target for his rage."

Thor regarded Skye for a moment before returning his gaze forward. "I would never take the throne from Loki."

"I know but that doesn't mean that he believes the Allfather will actually allow him to ascend the throne. Dad was steadfastly against producing another heir but the Allfather is certainly disappointed that I am a girl. He wants me on the throne no more than he would like to see my father there. My little Maximilian is the Allfather's only hope of an Asgardian male ascending the throne. I almost wish my parents would produce a male heir. It would lend some legitimacy to my father's legacy."

The God of Thunder stopped walking and turned to look at his niece. His face revealed his horror at her words. "You cannot truly believe that. If Loki heard you say such things…"

Skye smiled softly and shook her head. "I would never say this to him. He would only deny it. I know that he loves me very much, but I would like his legacy to be a great one. I want my father to be remembered as more than the adopted Jötunn that ascended the throne because the true heir abdicated. I didn't mean to turn this into a discussion of me. I only meant to let you know that he misses you. Don't let his prickliness put you off."

Thor nodded but now his mind was plagued with the unhappiness of his brother. He had hoped that all would be right now that Loki was the heir apparent.

"I should go find Grant. He should know that our friends have arrived. I am sure I will find him practicing with Fandral."

He brightened considerably. "Then I will come with you. It has been too long since I have seen my friends!"

Skye laughed quietly and grabbed onto Thor's arm before he could charge off toward the field. "It's such a long walk."

Thor was about to disagree but before he knew what was happening Skye transported them to the training field with her seidr.

Fandral was distracted by their sudden appearance leaving his face open to be clobbered by Grant's staff.

The younger man blinked. "Why didn't you block my strike, Fandral?"

Thor laughed heartily. "I believe he was shocked by our appearance, nephew."

Grant turned around and joined in with the laughter. "I am glad that I was facing the other direction or it would be my face with the red mark down the side." He put down his staff and walked over to them. Grant and Thor grasped each other's forearms in greeting. "It is good to see you."

Skye made a face at Grant. "You greet him before your own wife."

Grant blinked and then shrugged with a smirk. "I saw you just this morning, my love."

"Oh, you are going to regret that," said Skye, her eyes narrowed.

Thor laughed harder and clapped Grant on the back. "I know that look well. Check your boots before you put them on. Loki always liked putting snakes in my boots."

However, Fandral started laughing hysterically from behind them. He had finally regained his feet. "Too late…she's done something better."

Thor looked around for signs of his niece's prank but frowned not seeing anything.

Skye said, "You behave like a jackass then I will certainly turn you into one."

Grant whirled around trying to catch sight of his backside.

Thor laughed so hard tears flooded his eyes as he saw a tail now hanging from the back of Grant's trousers.

Skye smiled brightly. "I'll see you at dinner,_**my love**_." She turned to Thor. "Fare thee well, uncle."

Grant watched in disbelief as Skye disappeared into thin air.

Fandral grinned. "Now she is a fiery one."

* * *

><p><strong>4. Hope Lost<strong>

* * *

><p>Grant sat behind his desk staring at the mounting stack of parchments. He was in no mood to do any work. There was a celebratory atmosphere in the palace and it was hard not to be carried away with it. There was always so much work to do that there was often little time to have fun. Being the Prince Consort of Asgard meant he had many responsibilities that required his attention. However, he was glad to have a flagon of wine at the ready. Asgardian wine could make any task seem less mundane.<p>

There was only one council meeting left before Kari's naming ceremony and he had to give the Allfather a full accounting of all their troops. Nearly a fortnight ago Grant dispatched his aides to every village to count every soldier, warrior, and berserker amongst the populace. According to Asgardian law, every family with at least two sons was required to submit one for service to the crown. Each young man was required to sign an oath swearing fealty to the crown and Asgard. The young man would then pledge his service should the need arise.

It was Grant's job to evaluate their current vocation and assign them roles best suited to their innate skills. Furthermore, he was required to add the newly pledged men to the rolls, remove the dead, infirm, and elderly from the rolls, and tabulate the figures. It was laborious and he longed for the days where he could use a computer. Grant was certain that Fitz could develop some program that could do this job in a fraction of the time.

He looked up hearing a knock at the door. Despite the staggering amount of work spread before him, Grant was grateful for the distraction. "Enter."

A palace guard entered the office and bowed. "Your Majesty, a Midgardian, Son of Coul, has requested a meeting with you."

Grant was quite surprised that Agent Coulson was asking to meet with him. The two men talked only in passing because of their connection to Skye. However, he nodded at the guard. "Show him in."

The guard nodded and exited the office.

A moment later the door opened and Agent Coulson walked into the room. He smiled at Grant. "I hope I am not disturbing your work."

He smiled. "No. I think I have looked out the window more than I have looked at any of these parchments. The feast the Allfather arranged in honor of Thor's arrival will begin soon. I will work on all of this later. Please have a seat."

Coulson sat down in a comfortable chair across from Grant's desk. In the two years since Grant and Skye moved to Asgard, he had noticed a change in the younger man. He seemed happier and more at ease than he ever remembered him being while on the bus. This new life seemed to suit him much better. "I was hoping to talk to you about John Garrett."

Grant's brown eyes darkened like a storm brewed behind them. However, he kept his voice level. "What would you like to know?"

"He's disappeared into thin air. Director Fury and I have been trying to track the movements of all high-level Hydra operatives. When we strike against them, it will have to be decisive and devastating so that there is no chance for them to regroup. The lower ranking operatives are only following orders and they will fall apart if there is no one to give them. John has always been a wild card and he can't be allowed to evade the net we are casting. We have picked up chatter that Hydra is looking for him as well."

The God of Vengeance considered Agent Coulson's words carefully. John wasn't a man known to lie low for any reason. He considered that Hydra might have killed him but that seemed unlikely considering they were looking for him, too. "Well, I have no knowledge of Garrett's whereabouts. We haven't spoken since he left Asgard the night of Skye's introduction to the court. However, I could appeal to Heimdall to locate John for you. There are very few that can escape Heimdall's gaze. The only ones I know of possess powerful magic."

Phil looked relieved. "Thank you for your help, Grant. Things are about to come to a head on Earth. Hydra knows that Director Fury has become suspicious of them but they do not know the extent to which we have delved into their organization. We would like to strike first before they have an opportunity to hurt any innocent people."

"If you find that you need help Skye and I would be more than willing. What is the good of having great power if we cannot use it to help our friends?"

The older man smiled. "Well, we could always use more Avengers."

Grant shook his head. "I would think an Avenger would need to live on Earth. Our place is here on Asgard but we would never refuse to help if you were in need. I owe you a great debt. You brought Skye into my life. All of the happiness I have in my life traces back to the moment when you offered her a place on the team."

"There is no debt to be paid. I am very happy for both of you. This is the life that Skye deserves even if I miss her."

"Skye misses you, too. In fact, I don't think she will mind me telling you but after Kari's naming ceremony will be spending an entire month on Earth."

Phil's face lit up. "That's great news!"

Grant smiled in returned. "I only ask that you keep the news to yourself because Amora has not yet told Loki of our decision. He will not be happy. Loki doesn't like the idea of Skye and the children straying too far away from him. I can't blame him. I don't like them out of my sight either."

"Well, my lips are sealed until further notice. It will be good to have all of you home even if it is just for short time."

Grant shot up from his desk hearing the bells toll. He listened carefully and heard a second set of bells tolling. He said, "Something has happened. They only ring those bells if there is an emergency with a royal family member or if we are under siege."

Phil stood up and asked, "How can I help?"

"I don't know. I have to find out what has happened. Excuse me." Grant burst through the doors of the office, his turquoise cape swishing wildly in his wake.

Agent Coulson stepped into the hall and saw dozens of guards running in the same direction. He moved to follow but stopped in his tracks hearing a terrible wail that shook the gilded walls of the palace. The shrieks were terrifying and unlike anything he had heard in the whole of his life.

It took a moment to collect himself but soon enough Coulson bounded down the hall following the path everyone else was taking. He realized they were approaching the royal rooms and a knot began to form in his stomach.

He came to a stop where the palace guards were now crowding. He knew from past visits that this was the location of Grant and Skye's chambers. "What's happened?" he asked of a guard standing beside him.

Thor lumbered up to the group and pushed his way through the crowd.

Phil was thankful for Thor's presence and followed behind him so that he could get closer. His heart broke into a million pieces seeing Skye on the floor in Grant's arms. Her wails seemed never ending as she clutched a small green blanket.

Amora stood just behind them with glassy eyes as she cradled her squirming granddaughter to comfort her. The glint of a sword hanging from her side caught his attention.

Grant looked up at Thor and Coulson with pained unseeing eyes. The young man's rage was barely contained and he trembled as he spoke, "Someone has taken my son."

Odin and Loki were standing to the side conferring with one another quietly. The exchange was heated but at the end, the older man placed a hand on his son's shoulder in support. Finally, the Allfather bellowed, "All of you fan out and look for him! Go out into the villages and spread the word…Prince Maximilian has been kidnapped. When you find the culprits you bring them to me!"

A bone-rattling growl emanated from Thor's massive chest as the palace guards dispersed to begin the search. He looked to Amora. "When was Max taken?"

Amora shook her head sorrowfully. "We do not know. I learned of his disappearance when I came to wake him from his nap. I found Geira, his nanny, dead on the floor and Max was nowhere to be found. Kari's nanny, Esja, was gravely wounded in the attack. I fear she will not survive. However, Esja managed to cast an enchantment over Kari to prevent her kidnapping as well."

Thor said, "Come, brother. We will ride together to find your grandson."

"I am coming with you." Grant caressed Skye's arm. "We will find Max and bring him home safely to you, Skye."

Loki stooped down so that he was closer to eye level with his daughter. He dropped a kiss atop her head. "I promise, daughter, I burn everything in my wake to retrieve Maximilian."

Odin grunted in disapproval. "You are crown prince, Loki. You must show restraint until we have answers."

Skye's wailing ceased and there was only darkness in her eyes. She rose regally from the floor and looked at the Allfather pointedly. "If I do not get my son back I will rain snow and ice on all Nine Realms until nothing thrives anywhere ever again! I will make them pray for Ragnarok but it will not come."

As if to punctuate her threat a loud clap of thunder could be heard overhead and the howling wind began to vibrate the walls. The winds ceased as quickly as they begin and Skye vanished.

Thor's gaze shifted to Odin. "She is distraught and does not mean it, Father. You know that Skye's heart is good and pure."

Amora said, "Mine is not…"

Loki got to his feet and strode out of the room without a word to anyone. Whatever fool dared to trespass against his family would get to experience the God of Mischief's evil streak as no one had before. The atrocities he committed on Midgard would be but child's play because their screams would be the only thing that could cleanse Skye's tormented wails from his mind.

Thor stalked out of the room behind his brother with Mjolnir at his side.

Grant walked over to Amora and enveloped her in a hug. "Keep her close, Mother."

She nodded. "I will not let her out of my sight, Son."

Agent Coulson said, "I would like to come with you."

Grant asked, "Can you ride a horse?"

He nodded. "Well enough."

"Then come with me. I will find you one in the stables."

Coulson ran as fast as his legs would take him in an attempt to keep up with Grant. The man took longer strides than he did by nature of his height but he was also faster because he was a member of the Aesir.

By the time, they arrived at the royal stables Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors 3 had already mounted their horses.

A young guard rode up toward them. "Your Majesty, I have spoken to Heimdall and he has said some dark magic has shielded Prince Maximilian from his sight."

Loki said, "It is of no consequence. Maximilian's orb of light is missing as well. After he made it, I enchanted the orb so that it might always follow him. If it perceived danger, the orb would have cloaked itself to remain hidden from sight. I will find him by locating the orb. Let us away!"

Grant had never been more grateful to the God of Mischief and Lies than he was right now. Grant climbed atop a black stallion and motioned to a brown horse in the distance. "You can take Akaz. He is older but that just means he's less likely to buck a new rider."

Coulson walked over to the horse and climbed up awkwardly. However, soon enough he seemed confident and took the reins.

The God of Vengeance brought his heels against the sides of his horse and the animal took off like a shot.

Phil did his best to keep up with Grant as they raced away from the palace at full speed.


	3. Chapter 3

**5. And the Stars Stopped Shining**

* * *

><p>Melinda paced the marble floor with the energy of a caged animal. Sitting on her hands and waiting around for others to do the heavy lifting was not something 'The Calvary' was accustomed to doing. Four hours had passed since Max's abduction and still there was no word of progress.<p>

In addition, Phil's disappearance did not sit well with her. She did not doubt his abilities but she scarcely thought they would prove useful against a member of the Aesir. She shuddered as she recalled his last encounter with a pissed off demi-god. Loki's scepter literally tore his heart in half. She couldn't through the pain of losing him for a second time.

She could not blame him for his impulsive decision to join the search party. If she were in his position, she would have done the same. In truth, if there were any more horses left in the stables she would have joined them as well. Max meant a great deal to Melinda and Phil. Skye, Grant, and their children were part of their family. She guarded that family selfishly and with vigor. She would do anything to protect them.

The ironic part of this entire situation was that Melinda had been grateful for this trip. She hated watching Phil twist himself into knots trying to crack Hydra. He spent every free moment monitoring chatter, conferring with Director Fury, and formulating strategies. His fear was that the collateral damage would be more than he could personally bear. Hydra wouldn't be conquered easily. Phil still struggled with the mounting evidence that so many he called friends and comrades were actually Hydra operatives.

Presently, Melinda would have to be content with keeping Jemma, Leo, Jane, and Darcy safe. After news of Max's kidnapping spread through the palace, a group of guards shepherded them into the library for safekeeping at Odin's behest. The guards stood outside the doors to protect them from the unknown threat. Melinda knew nothing of what was happening. They heard only the occasional heavy footsteps and rushed words as traffic passed by the door.

She was wary of the palace guards meant to be protecting them. It was doubtful that Max's kidnapper was working alone. Security in the palace was stringent. If someone was able to get into Max and Kari's nursery, it was because someone allowed it to happen. As far as she was concerned, everyone was a suspect.

She didn't have a gun with her but Melinda never traveled without her knives. Her hands twitched at her sides as she thought about the gleaming blades strapped to her thighs. Who said dresses weren't practical?

Melinda glanced in Jemma's direction and was relieved to see her seated at a massive wood table with ancient tomes spread around her. When she first learned of Max's abduction, the young woman had been inconsolable. Melinda was eternally grateful for Jane's efforts to keep Simmons' mind occupied.

Jane and Darcy searched the endless shelves of books for information on elves and Alfheim. Jemma carefully studied the material they found and jotted down translations. However, the majority of the books where utterly useless to them because they were written in languages none of them understood. The books that were written in English weren't in the modern language as they spoke it but Simmons was capable of translating most of the text.

Leo stood in front of a large window and watched as darkness fell over the shining kingdom. Dark clouds now blanketed the sky and blocked out the light from the stars and moon. The darkness carried an ominous feeling that made the hair on his arms stand on end. He thought about Max being somewhere in the middle of whatever storm was approaching and it sickened him. He asked, "What sort of monster takes an innocent child?"

Melinda answered without looking at him. "Max is not simply a child here. He is the great-grand son of the ruler of this realm. He will be king some day. What wouldn't Odin give to retrieve his stolen heir?"

Simmons stopped translating and looked up at Melinda. "That's sick. He's a baby, not some pawn. I almost hope it is someone he knows so that at least he won't be scared."

Fitz regretted saying anything at all. Sometimes his mouth moved without his brain having a chance to think through the consequences. He walked over to Jemma's chair and rubbed her shoulders. "They're going to find him, Jemma. They have the whole kingdom looking for him."

Jane was still searching the shelves for any literature written in English. At this point, she would even settle for Latin. However, she paused after hearing Agent May's simple explanation. Jane was suddenly very glad that Thor chose to abdicate his birthright as Odin's successor and moved to Earth. One day they too would have children and she couldn't bear them living under this sort of threat.

Darcy quipped, "I hope they hang the bastard that did this by his thumbs."

Darcy saw the pensive expression on Jane's face and gently squeezed her arm in support. She knew the astrophysicist well enough to know what she was thinking. Jane had struggled with Thor's decision to give up so much to be with her. She worried that he would regret his choice one day when she died of old age and he still had centuries to live.

Odin had refused to give Jane an apple from Idunn's orchard because of her unwillingness to move to Asgard. It was a petty move on his part and most likely born out of his resentment of Thor's decision to stay on Earth with her. The Allfather viewed it as the ultimate betrayal but there wasn't anything he could do to change his son's mind. However, he made a concession. If Jane and Thor's children turned out to be mortal, he would provide them with Idunn's apples.

Simmons broke the silence that enveloped the massive room. "I just wish Skye was here so that I could give her a big hug. I can't imagine how she must feel right now. Did she go with them to find Max?"

Jane shook her head. "The gossip my handmaiden relayed is that no one is sure where Skye has gone. She just disappeared. Skye might be looking for Max on her own."

Darcy tugged her oversized sweater around her body more. "It is getting colder. I think I am going to stand in front of that fireplace to get warm."

Jemma sighed softly as her thoughts went back to Skye. "That's probably Skye."

"What do you mean?"

Jane explained, "Skye's powers are elemental much like Thor's. You know if he isn't in complete control of his emotions then we might experience a freak rainstorm or hours of thunder and lightning. Skye's powers are rooted in snow and ice. The cold snap is to be expected. I am actually surprised it hasn't started to snow. She must still possess some control over her emotions."

May's body stiffened when she heard the door to the library slowly opening. She rested her hand on a knife concealed beneath her dress and inched closer just in case she needed to launch an attack.

Amora walked into the room still cradling Kari in her arms. However, she was now wearing a thin sheet of metal mesh that was flexible enough to adhere to her form.

Fitz muttered, "Is she wearing armor?"

Darcy's eyes widened in shock realizing the woman was dressed for battle. She said, "Don't mess with granny."

Amora said, "I have come to ask a favor of you Simmons of Midgard."

Jemma shot up from her position at the table immediately. "Is there news about Max? What can I do?"

The Enchantress shook her head sorrowfully. "I have heard none. Heimdall monitors their progress. The search party has travelled beyond the forest and into the mountains."

Melinda asked, "What is the favor you need from Jemma?"

"A matter requires my attention in the throne room. However, it would be unwise to leave Kari in the care of anyone else. I swore an oath to my son that I would protect his daughter at all costs. I will not break it. I know Skye and Grant trust Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz of Midgard implicitly. I do not know them but I am inclined to trust their judgment. I ask that you keep Kari safe until such time as I can return."

Jemma stepped forward and took the infant into her arms. Kari whined in protest briefly before settling into the comfortable hold. She was swaddled in a turquoise and silver blanket with a curious symbol embroidered on it. Simmons cradled Kari close and said, "We will protect her."

She smiled made a bag of Kari's belongings appear on a table across the room. "Thank you. There are enough supplies in the bag to last you for a while. I will put an enchantment on this room so that it may not be entered by anyone except for Heimdall and me. If I do not return, Heimdall will come in my place and he will ensure that all of you reach Midgard safely. If you are returned to Midgard hide yourselves well because surely someone will be coming for Kari."

Melinda's senses were tingling at the dire tone of Amora's instructions. She asked, "How dangerous is this situation?"

"I fear my grandson's abduction was only meant as a distraction. Everyone's attention has been diverted to the effort to retrieve the lost Prince. There are few left behind to protect us and even fewer that I trust. There is something sinister afoot and I will allow no harm to come to my granddaughter. I cannot tarry. The Allfather requires my presence in the throne room. Stay vigilant."

"Kari will be safe with us," Melinda promised. Her gaze shifted and she watched as the young woman clung to Kari as if her life depended on it.

Amora stopped at the door and removed the sword from her belt. "You are a warrior on Midgard. Do you know how to wield a sword?"

Melinda nodded. "I do."

"Then take this and use it if the need arises," said Amora, she handed Agent May the sword. She exited the room and pulled the door closed behind her. Amora touched the door with tips of her fingers and muttered a spell under her breath. Moments later a green mist engulfed the door and shimmered as a visible barrier.

Melinda weighed the sword's heft in her hand trying to get used to the feel. If she had to use the weapon, she wanted to be prepared. "All of you need to be ready to run at a moment's notice. Your only job is to make sure Kari's gets out of Asgard safely. If Heimdall has to send all of you to Earth find Director Fury immediately. He'll be able to protect Kari."

Jane nodded somberly. She understood what the woman was neglecting to say. Agent May had no intention of leaving Asgard while Max was still missing. Jane didn't like the idea of leaving either but knew she didn't have the skills to be of any help.

She cleared her throat. "We should take pictures of some of the pages in these books. We may not have the time to continue translating the information while we are here. If the need arises we can continue translating the texts on Earth."

Simmons nodded in agreement. She looked over the books on the table and motioned to the ones of the most importance. "Those two books have the best information on types of elves and Alfheim. Pay special attention to the chapters on physiology and development. We need that information more than anything else I have read so far. According to those books if you are an elf Darcy you have a very long life ahead of you."

Darcy took out her cell phone even though it didn't work on Asgard and had a seat at the table. She started snapping pictures where Jemma left off. "Well, that's good news considering I haven't started saving for me retirement yet. How long a life are we talking?"

Simmons answered, "Centuries…"

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>. **This Bird Will Sing**

* * *

><p>Amora teleported to the throne room and had to stifle a gasp that threatened to escape her lips. It was worse than she could have imagined. Amora would have almost preferred any threat to this one. Desperation bred stupidity.<p>

Lorelei was gracefully perched on the Allfather's throne. She was still fitted with the voice-cancelling collar but she did not look as weak as she had earlier. Lorelei was no longer dressed in the white cotton shift provided for female prisoners. She was clothed in a pale blue gown with gold accents made of fine brocade fabric. Her long red tresses were arranged in an intricate braid that hung down her back.

However, the true shock was seeing young Vali, Loki's surrogate son, at Lorelei's side with a smug grin on his face. Amora resisted the urge to wipe it from his face with the sting of her fist. He was a warrior but she was more powerful. However, Amora knew Vali wouldn't be stupid enough to stand there so unafraid if he did not have some sort of advantage.

"Don't the two of you look comfortable?" Amora quipped easily. She discreetly counted the number of people in the room. The Enchantress knew that at least some of these guards were working under Vali and Lorelei's authority. She felt sorry for the innocents, but if it came to it, she would kill everyone in the room to prevent the couple from escaping. She did not have the time to examine everyone's guilt or innocence.

Vali picked up Lorelei's hand and placed a feather light kiss across her knuckles. "I am sure as you have surmised that the disappearance of Prince Maximilian was but an elaborate ruse so that I might free my lady love from the healers' chambers. Thank you for allowing her to recuperate there, Your Majesty. She was growing ever so tired of languishing in those cells. Her own sister couldn't be bothered to visit her."

Amora growled. "She is no sister of mine! She breathes only because Skye begged for her life! Is this how you repay my daughter's kindness? I should have executed you myself you foul hag!"

The head healer, Eir, placed a calming had on her forearm. It wouldn't do for Amora to lose her temper. The woman was powerful and in her rage might not think clearly. They needed Vali and Lorelei alive until Prince Maximilian was safely returned. After the Prince was safe then she too would like a word with the young couple. They killed many of the healers under her charge to free Lorelei. She whispered, "The Allfather asks only that you stall them."

Amora knew her mission but it was too difficult to remain calm under these circumstances. She took a breath and said, "Well, she has escaped. Why are you still here? Do you mean to take Asgard by force? I've known you to be a fool the entirety of your insignificant existence but certainly even you would recognize a folly this grievous."

Vali bristled at Amora's jab but he preserved. "No, we have no use for this throne. Lady Lorelei is talented enough to acquire all that we could ever long for in all Nine Realms. However, the Allfather has taken my sweet songbird's voice away. We are here with a proposal. I will tell you where to find Prince Maximilian if you return Lady Lorelei's voice and her seidr. If you do not then I will alert Karnilla to where the young Prince roams on his own."

Amora felt her heart begin to beat faster. Karnilla loathed Amora and Loki. She was also the only sorcerer excepting Odin and Loki that was more powerful than Amora. The sorceress was not known for being merciful to any being, adult or child. She meant for Skye to die in that house all those years ago. Only Lorelei's intervention saved the infant's life. If Karnilla captured Max, they might never see him again. The wave of guilt that washed over the Enchantress was stifling. If it were not for Eir's steady hand on her arm, she might have visibly slumped under the weight of it all. She lost her daughter for 24 years because of this feud and now she stood to lose her grandson. She could not think of a misdeed so great that the Norns would allow such tragedy to befall her twice.

A few moments of silence was all Amora needed to collect her senses. She stepped forward leaving Eir's side. "Loki would be so disappointed in you, Vali. He is as self-serving and manipulative as the next man is. After all, he is the God of Mischief and Lies. Loki would respect you for doing what was in your best interest but it is a little pathetic to be Lorelei's lapdog. She will discard you the moment she stops having need of you. She will find some other hapless dunce to bend to her whims as she has since time immemorial."

Lorelei smirked softly seeing that her sister was ready to play the game. There was no better foe than Amora. They knew each other so well that often it was like fighting oneself. She remembered a time when they were allies instead of enemies. Amora mentored her and helped mold her into the sorceress she was today. However, that changed when Amora pledged her allegiance to Loki. Their relationship was never the same from that point forward.

Vali scoffed and hatred burned in his eyes. "I have served Loki since I was a youngling and he took me on as his page. I was his constant companion and always at his beck and call. It all changed when you brought your _child _back to Asgard. At first, I thought it a good thing. Loki wanted me to marry Skye. I would join the royal family and take my rightful place, but she brought a mortal and the Allfather caved and made him a member of the Aesir. Now two infants are poised to take the throne. I have watched as you have manipulated Loki into pulling Grant closer to him. He once hated the boy and now he calls him son when he thinks no one hears him. It is the God of Mischief and Lies that bends to a woman's whims. Not I!"

Amora sighed dramatically as an amused smirk settled onto her lips. "You kidnapped my grandson because Daddy doesn't quite love you as much as he used to love you. How sad? Shall I have the servants fetch a pram and a nappy for you? You were not fit to be Skye's consort of this there is no doubt. I would have never allowed you to marry my daughter because you are beneath her."

Vali's jaw tightened when Amora mocked him. She was pressing all the right buttons and he had the urge to pummel her into submission. He growled, "Loki did worse than I to gain the Allfather's love and attention. Save your scorn for your pathetic Jötunn husband. Perhaps this will drive him into a new madness and he will fail to take over another realm."

She hissed and a dagger appeared in her hand. "Speak ill of my husband again and I will rip your heart from your chest. Lorelei loves you not. She can bargain for her voice and her freedom without you. You are but a mannequin sitting atop her knee. Remember your place, boy."

A guard stepped closer to Amora as if to protect her.

Amora stabbed the guard next to her in the heart earning gasps of shock from those assembled in the throne room. She removed the dagger from his chest as his body crumbled to the ground in a heap. She tsked. "You just can't hire good help these days. He was very chatty in his head about what he would do to me if I got too close to the throne."

Vali went to open his mouth again but Lorelei squeezed his hand to silence him. She knew Amora well enough and understood her sister would not tolerate another ill word. Lorelei also feared Vali's anger would cause him to reveal too much information before the Allfather arrived.

Amora smirked and said, "And the dog heels."

Odin walked into the room and feigned disinterest in the proceedings. "Leave my throne, child. I grow weary of this display."

Lorelei refused to show fear at the Allfather's arrival. However, she wisely vacated his throne motioning for Vali to follow her.

Odin grunted in approval and walked up the stairs with Gungnir clutched in his hand. He heard Amora and Eir's quiet footsteps behind him as he took his position on the throne. He nodded at the head healer as he eyed Lorelei and Vali.

Eir stepped forward and released Lorelei from the voice-cancelling collar. Afterward she returned to her place beside Amora.

Odin's gaze fell onto Amora bidding her to undo the spell she put on Lorelei.

Amora steeled herself and muttered a few words under her breath.

Lorelei's hands went to her neck as she felt the magic unbinding her vocal chords. She gasped, "Thank you, Allfather."

Odin said, "You have committed treason against your King and you have wronged your own flesh and blood for a second time. What have you to say for yourself, Lorelei?"

Lorelei considered her response carefully. She was not naïve enough to tempt fate. They were only alive because Max was still missing. She needed to use this time to her advantage. She said, "Your punishment was unjust, Allfather. A lifetime imprisonment hardly seems appropriate for the crime I committed. I admit that I conspired with Karnilla to kill Amora but we did not succeed and she was exiled from Asgard at the time. She was an enemy to the throne because of her deceit and attempt to enchant Prince Thor."

Amora found it increasingly difficult to hold her tongue. Lorelei was not being dishonest. However, she was also not being completely honest. Lorelei and Karnilla knew that she had been granted a pardon when they went to Midgard to kill her. The two sorceresses wanted to prevent her return to Asgard.

Odin inquired, "And what of your niece? What of the wrong you committed against her?"

Lorelei knew that would not be as easy to explain away. "No harm came to Skye. She is alive and happy, is she not? She has married well and birthed two healthy children. What harm have I done to my niece? My actions saved her from Karnilla's wrath. I took her away when I thought Amora to be dead and bound her seidr so that Karnilla could not track her."

"You learned your sister was alive soon after, but you did not allay her suffering by telling her the truth. Now you put Skye's son in the path of the same mad woman that would have slain an innocent infant?"

"I want no harm to come to my own blood. I only wish to be granted a pardon. I will never return to Asgard if you would only release me, Allfather. My actions are not malicious but born out of desperation. Prince Maximilian can be home before first light if only you show mercy to me."

"Mercy? I showed you mercy by imprisoning you for life. I only cast you into the dungeons to stop Loki from murdering you. Surely, you know if I allowed you to roam free, you would have simply disappeared after some time. Loki cares not for broken promises if he can avoid detection. The same is true now. Loki will have every drop of your blood for what you have done to his family."

Vali prodded, "Can the Allfather truly not control his own son?"

Lorelei's head whipped in his direction and shot Vali a withering glare. His impertinence would not serve them well with the Allfather. "Please forgive Vali's offense. He is young and emotional, Allfather. He feels betrayed by Loki's abandonment of his responsibilities."

Odin was about to act when something struck him. "What responsibilities do you speak of?"

Amora eyed her sister suspiciously. Certainly, she couldn't be insinuating that Loki had any duty to Vali. The young man had been given more than he could have ever hoped for if it were not for her husband's kindness.

"Do you know how Vali came to be Loki's page?"

Amora answered because she doubted Odin would remember something so insignificant. "His aunt brought him to court seeking work for the boy because she could not afford to care for him and her own children. The Allfather rejected the request because Vali was too young for work in the stables or the kitchen. Instead, he gave the woman coin and told her to bring the boy back when he was older. Loki took pity on the woman and went to her village the same day to offer Vali a position as his page. He was too young for the position as well but Loki decided to make an exception."

Lorelei replied, "Aye, but that is only partly true. Loki knew of Vali before his aunt brought him to court. Prince Loki was well acquainted with the boy's mother before her death."

Amora's eyes darkened as she realized what Lorelei was saying. She stared at Vali intently as if trying to pick out some resemblance.

Vali smirked.

"Loki would not have tried to pair you with Skye if you were her brother. You are telling lies and I will hear no more of it!"

Vali chuckled dryly. "You have jumped to the wrong conclusion altogether. Loki is not my father. He is my uncle. He took me in because my father couldn't be bothered to take responsibility for his actions with a lowly tavern wench."

Odin's one eye looked as if it might pop out of the socket. He wished that he could scoff and discredit this story based on his son's virtue alone. However, in Thor's younger years he had sown many wild oats. His son had sullied many a young woman's reputation. Furthermore, although he was loathed to admit it there was the possibility that Loki would have attempted to clean up his brother's mess. There was a time when the two brothers were close and the younger of the two tried to keep Odin's heir from falling too far from grace.

Lorelei seized upon the uncertainty hanging in the room. She said, "We only want that Vali be recognized as a member of this family and for my seidr to be returned. After we have both we will tell you of Prince Maximilian's whereabouts and then we will disappear from these halls."


End file.
